Harry Potter and the Heritage
by indi jones 2
Summary: After the shocking events of fifth year Harry returns stronger than ever befor with family power love and a way to finally beat Lord Vlodemort


Harry Potter and the Heritage

The Findings of Heritage

In the town of Little Whinging in Surrey was a small suburban street, called Privet Drive. Now Privet Drive is a street full of mostly respectable people. One of the family's on Privet Drive strived the hardest to appear normal, the Dursley family. Ironically, this was the one family with what they thought was the most to hide.

It was a foggy day on Privet Drive and the mood was dull, but no were else was duller than Number 4, or so that was the opinion of the raven-haired teenage boy, who was lying in his bed depressed.

Harry Potter was a wizard, to everyone else in the area of Little Whinging he was a young delinquent who went to St. Brutus' School for The Criminally Insane, but this could not be further from the truth Harry Potter was an exceptionally bright Wizard. The most powerful of his age, but none of that mattered to Harry; now nothing mattered to Harry he had just recently lost the only person he could ever think of as a father. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather had died two weeks ago in a battle at the Ministry of Magic.

9

Since Harry's return from Hogwarts, Harry stayed up in his room, not eating or leaving the room for anything. One of Harry's downfalls was that when he was alone with no one else around who he felt cared enough for him, Harry would just mope and get into a depression, the same happened last summer, after the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament where Cedric Diggory was murdered by the wand of Lord Voldemort.

The Fog surrounding Little Whinging had settled down as soon as Harry had entered Number 4. People couldn't fathom why this strange fog had settled around this usually sunny suburban area. All the weather reports had stated that there had to be sunshine and lots of it, but then again when were the good for nothing lay bouts at these television studios ever right, in Vernon Dursley's opinion.

Harry's relatives had stayed clear of Harry since they had returned to Privet Drive, they were unsure on how to approach their nephew. Dudley had decided to take the first step, taking a deep breath he knocked door and Dudley's voice spoke out "Harry can I come in." It was the first time Harry had heard from Dudley in the since last summer, wondering what it was that his cousin wanted Harry got up and stretched before opening the door to find a slimmer Dudley. It was the smallest Harry had ever seen his large cousin; Dudley was nowhere near as small as Harry was but he was thinner than he had ever been. Harry had to admit he was more than a little shocked to see him as Dudley avoided Harry as much as possible.

"What is it Dudley?" asked Harry

"Eh...can we talk?" said Dudley sounding nervous

"Sure Dud but what happened to you" Harry asked him

"Well I have thought a lot since they dementerie things attacked and with Dad gone and Mum out I thought I should come and talk" Dudley spoke with pure confidence sine the first time Harry found out he was a wizard.

"Come in, but I'm surprised "Harry said with a puzzled expression Dudley came in and sat on Harry's bed and looked up to Harry and spoke

"Harry I told you I have been thinking a lot and I also wanted to say I'm sorry"

Harry was shocked

"What are you sorry for" he asked

"Well for treating you badly over the years and not being happy for you" he told him.

"Why would you be happy for me all I've been is a freak" he told his cousin

"But you're not a freak Harry because I have realised that, I've realised that I want to get to know you and not the freaks my parents call you, I would like to learn about the Wizarding world"

It was coming into Harry's second week of summer when he was telling Dudley about the adventure down in the chamber in his second year at Hogwarts. Harry and dud as he was now called were much better friend's they started to hang out together, train together, and started to build up a firm friendship! It was then when a distant wind whirled around the room and fog started to build up. Thirteen people then appeared in the room, and the look on Harry's face when he saw two of them were of shock and dismay. When the fog cleared the room, Harry spoke.

"Mum, Dad how can you be here".

There stood James and lily Potter smiling down at young Harry. Harry was in complete shock and could not move from his bed. His parents were here, but how could they be, they were dead, they had died when Voldemort killed them with the Avada Kedavra spell which killed them instantly. Dudley was completely dumbfounded and could not believe his eyes; there stood a man that could have been mistaken for Harry and a woman who had Harry's eyes. He realised that these strange people where Harry's parents and started to edge his way out of the room, but he was stopped in his steps by a stern voice telling him to sit down. The room was then struck with a period of silence until a man with white robes and a long white beard spoke.

"Ahem " he said with a very confident voice breaking the silence

Everyone stared at him and the room went as silent as a library, just then another man who looked like an older version of Harry spoke out.

"We don't have much time so we better get on with introducing ourselves."

When the older man spoke Harry and Dudley sprouted a look of curiosity on their faces.

"Well I am Godric Gryffindor; this is my wife Rowena Ravenclaw"

"It's great to meet you Harry," Rowena said bowing her head before shaking his hand"

"This is my best friend Salazar Slytherin and his wife Helga Hufflepuff " said Godric gesturing towards the man with brown hair and green eyes and woman with Flaming red hair and darker green eyes, they both smiled at him and walked forward before Salazar spoke with the most gentle voice.

"It's the greatest pleasure to meet you at last"

"I have been waiting for this day for centuries," said Helga as she moved in to give Harry a breath-taking cuddle, which literally astounded him and left him gasping for air.

Godric then turned and introduced Richard ( lionheart) and Isabella (the fair) Potter

"It's the greatest pleasure to meet with you Young Harry," said Richard before shaking his hand firmly.

Isabella then stepped forward to give him the most careful of cuddles Harry had ever felt.

Harry started to feel a little strange as if he had been here before in his dreams but he could not help but smile from ear to ear.

Godric moved to introduce Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon who were waiting eagerly to be formally introduced to their ancestor.

"It is of the greatest pleasure to meet with you after all of these years," said Arthur Pendragon as he also shook his hand

"Harry dear you don't know what this means to us all as your family" Guinevere whispered as she hugged Harry tightly.

Godric then turned to Harry and smiled as he moved on to the never ending list of waiting witches and wizards

"this young potter is merlin and his wife rose " godric motioned to the man with the white beard that was extremely like dumbelldor's and a woman who had red hair and hazel eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you harry son of stag and the lily flower" merlin said as he shook the young griffindors hand.

"harry you are just like your father and mother and it will always be a pleasure" spoke merlins wife while gathering harry in a bone crushing hug that beats mrs weasley ten fold.

Godric the motioned to the last person to be introduced "and this is Arianna dumbeldore your headmasters sister" the person in question had golden brown hair and sparkiling blue eyes.

"pleasure to meet you young harry you certainly keep my brother on his toes" Arianna told him as she hugged him.

Harry was still trying to process all of this in his mind merlin.....mum.....dad....the founders. Harry finally found his voice and asked why are you here?"Harry asked

James decided to speak "we harry are here to tell you about your family and who you really are.

I hope this does it ke ive made a few changes delete after read


End file.
